Precharging refers to a mode of operation in a high voltage direct current (DC) application in which inrush current is limited during an initial power-up procedure of the application. A high voltage system with a large capacitive load can be exposed to a large amount of electric current during the initial power-up of the application. If unlimited, the electric current can cause considerable stress and damage to system components. Precharging attempts to mitigate deleterious effects by limiting the magnitude of the inrush current. Further, post-discharging refers to a mode of operation in which application bus voltage is discharged back into a power source during shutdown of an application. Post-discharging can further reduce deleterious effects associated with high capacitance applications.